This invention is directed to a housing for storing a razor, and in particular, to a shaving razor storage device which reduces corrosion to a razor blade housed therein. Since the bronze age, men of many societies have sought to improve their method of removing facial hair with a metal blade. Through that long history of shaving instruments, improvements have focused on blade quality. Better alloys, better handling and control methods and now, multiple blades with separation for better bristle clearance.
As the art graduated to the expediency of the safety razor, the double-edged blade was dominant and gadgetry evolved to produce other symbiotic instruments with balance, weight and esthetic appeal in mind. The single-edge injector razor was the next leap forward as the "disposable" society sought to avoid accidental lacerations. These devices included a handle which included an attaching structure for receiving a disposable blade. The handle may have been made of plastic or metal. The blade was made of metal, but may have been housed in a plastic cartridge. This led to a whole progression of plastic/metal combinations connected to a primary handle to effect utility for travel, variable blade angle, durability and simplicity of use. Most recently, the double-edged razor has evolved into the triple-edged razor.
Alloys of various composition have been created to provide razors with sharper edges to retain that sharpness through innate hardness and resistance to oxidation. Even space-age materials have been adapted which perform better than those previous compositions of high carbon content. However, it is well-known that all metal blades rust and/or corrode as a result of use and exposure to oxygen. It is also known that metal immersed in oil or other such liquids is not subject to corrosive effects of oxygen and though some attempts have been made to apply this fact to shaving implements, such attempts have been impractical or not worth the trouble.